<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Caller’s Poison by Caustic_Corgi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545698">Caller’s Poison</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caustic_Corgi/pseuds/Caustic_Corgi'>Caustic_Corgi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Daredevil (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily Angst (DCU), Blind Matt Murdock, Bruce Wayne Has Issues, Bruce Wayne Needs a Hug, Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne is a Little Shit, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Gen, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt Matt Murdock, Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Matt Murdock Angst, Matt Murdock Needs a Hug, Matt Murdock is a Good Bro, Medical Inaccuracies, Poisoning, Protective Batfamily (DCU), Protective Bruce Wayne, Protective Dick Grayson, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is So Done</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:41:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,168</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545698</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caustic_Corgi/pseuds/Caustic_Corgi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding Matt paralyzed in his apartment, poisoned, and receiving a mysterious call, the batfamily must find an antidote and hero-turned-villain Daredevil before it’s too late. (On Hiatus)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt Murdock &amp; Bruce Wayne, Matt Murdock &amp; Damian Wayne, Matt Murdock &amp; Dick Grayson, Matt Murdock &amp; Jason Todd, Tim Drake &amp; Matt Murdock</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know that I need to stop posting stories! I have like 6 that I’m currently working on, but ugh, I really needed to post this. Motivation is weird.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm going straight to bed," yawned Tim, stretching. Dark circles, curtsy of a weeks worth of minimal sleep, under his eyes made him look like a raccoon.</p><p>Bruce gave him a penetrating glare, a look which clearly said 'No you don't, not yet.'</p><p>"After writing my report of course," Tim amended.</p><p>"Nice save," Dick, who is already typing away, laughed. He had done the post-patrol drill enough to know that you’re not done until Bruce said you were.</p><p>"How come Damian gets to sleep first?" Tim whined. The moment they entered the cave, Damian got to beeline over to his room, something that no one else was permitted to do.</p><p>"It's a school night," was Bruce's gruff reply.</p><p>Tim looked gravely offended, "It is for me too!"</p><p>Dick just continued cackling in the background.</p><p>They had just come back from a tiring patrol in Gotham. It had been a busy night, between taking down mob bosses and catching Joker, again, all of their hands had been full. It had been a night well done though, and the promise of Alfred's cookies and cocoa motivate Dick and Tim to finish up their work quickly.</p><p>"Once you two are done, I want you guys to look into Joker's placement at Arkham, make sure he's actually secure this time," Bruce said, taking off his cowl.</p><p>"You got it captain!" Dick made a mock salute.</p><p>A ringing sound filled the cave, amplified by the cave's stony walls. Some was calling Bruce's personal Bruce Wayne phone.</p><p>"Who's that?" Dick asked, looking up from his computer.</p><p>"Oh, Matt's calling me. I'll be back in just a second," Bruce said, walking away.</p><p>"Alright. Tell him we say hello and remind him we have movie night on Saturday."</p><p>Matt was Mr. Mathew Murdock, a lawyer. He was one of the few lawyers that Bruce actually trusted. He was a really great guy-almost part of the family-which was especially good because he had discovered their secret identities. Matt was blind so the Batman costume didn't hide Bruce's identity at all. Matt found out because he recognized Bruce's voice. After that Bruce made everyone wear voice changers, except in Matt's presence.</p><p>Bruce picked up his phone, "Hi Matt, this is Bruce. What's up?"</p><p>"Hello," said a robotized voice on the other end of the call. The voice definitely didn't belong to Matt.</p><p>"Wha-where's Matt?" Bruce asked, confused, Matt never let anyone use his phone, especially people with voice-changers, they freaked him out.</p><p>"Daredevil has left a gift for you. Check Mr. Murdock's apartment. Goodbye Batman," came the ominous reply.</p><p>CLICK-the call ended, leaving Bruce shaken and confused.</p><p>"Dick! Tim! We need to go now! Matt's in trouble! Get you suits back on! Tim, go get Damian!" Bruce yelled after the stranger's message had finally sunk in.<br/>
_____<br/>
Everything went absolutely fine in patrol. Things only went wrong after Matt got out of costume. One minute he was changing out of his Daredevil costume and into his pajamas and the next he was collapsed on the floor. Matt thought he was alone in his apartment, but right when he finished changing, heartbeats randomly appeared in the room. Damn ninjas.</p><p>Everything happened in quick secession, Matt barley had time to fight back. He hit one guy squarely in the face and took another guy out, but that was it. A third man, whose heartbeat was suppressed, got behind him and Matt felt a needle pierce his arm. Whatever he injected Matt with caused him to go straight down.</p><p>Once on the floor, Matt discovered that he couldn't move. He could hear the butch men standing over him, but wasn’t able to do anything at all, he was completely frozen. Then he heard the cock of a gun and then his stomach felt as it was on fire. The men shot him! Twice! He tried to scream, but couldn't, his vocal cords wouldn't do what he wanted. Matt fought to move, but it was like he was frozen in ice. He couldn't even blink or close his eyes, not that it made a difference either way. One of butch men kneeled down to where he lay and whispered in his ear, "You can't move, your paralyzed with a special toxin. I shot you, but you won't bleed out, your heart will soon start pumping too slowly. You're still a dead man though. Goodbye Daredevil." Then the men left and Matt was all alone.</p><p>Matt can’t see, but that doesn't mean that he doesn’t need to blink. Matt’s eyes were really dry, a testament to how long he had been lying on the ground. His stomach is still on fire, his was wet, and Matt was pretty sure think a puddle had formed around him, but he didn't think he was bleeding anymore. If he was, then he was bleeding very slowly. ‘The man said that he injected me with a paralyzing agent. Maybe it'll spread and spread until nothing in my body moves, not even my heart. I hope not,” thought Matt.</p><p>Matt was left laying on the ground, alone for a long time, not really, but it felt kind of like it. Pain occupied his mind until he notice his guests. There was a group of people pounding on the door, calling Matt’s name. Matt was too tired to figure out who they are by heart beat, but their voices were familiar. ‘The batfamily! Great! They'll know how to help me. Bruce probably has a whole room just filled with antidotes.’ Matt could hear Bruce break through his door and call for Dick, Tim, and Damian to follow him.</p><p>Matt’s head and neck were frozen in place, but he could still hear everything that was happening. Bruce was standing in the door frame. Matt could hear a sharp intake of breath come from him. ‘I probably look horrible, all bloody and still, my eyes wide open, unblinking,’ Matt thinks, grimly.</p><p>Bruce rushed forward, frantically. "Matt?! Oh God! Dick! I need you now!" </p><p> ‘Ugh, I can't move to chastise him for using the Lord's name, though it's kind of funny that that's what my current concern is.’

 Bruce’s fingers moved to Matt’s neck to check for a pulse and Matt could feel his hands tremble. Bruce is known for being unemotional to those who see past his playboy facade, but when people he know get hurt, he becomes a ball filled with stress, sadness, and fury. It's actually kind of sweet, in a way.</p><p>Dick rushed into the room, his brothers not far behind. He paused when he saw me and made a sort of rasping sound. "B?" he asked fearfully.</p><p>Bruce dropped his head. "We're too late. He's gone."</p><p>"No!" Damian gasped, he tried to surge forward, but was held back by Dick.</p><p>‘No I'm not! I'm-I'm not dead! You're not too late, you're here, you're here now! You're the world's greatest detective! You should know that I'm alive! There should be some clue!’</p><p>Dick stayed silent but walked towards Matt and closed his eyes. ‘Doesn't change anything, but at least I'm not freaking anyone out with my seeing-less eyes.’

"What happened?" Tim finally asked, his heart fluttering in a world of emotion.</p><p>Bruce's heartbeat grew more steady, he was cutting off his emotions. "Two shots to the stomach. Probably bled out on the floor. We took too long to get here." Bruce took a deep breath, recomposing himself, "We should bring him to the cave. He fought back, he has defensive wounds. Maybe he has DNA under his fingernails that can identify who did this."</p><p>"I found this," Dick said holding up something Matt was too tired to distinguish.</p><p>"Is that a mask?" Bruce asked in his tired voice.</p><p>"Yes, I think it belongs to the local vigilante, Daredevil. Maybe he was here and went after whoever did this," Dick suggested.</p><p>Bruce clenched his fists. "No. The call that I received was not from Matt, it was from an unknown people with a voice changer. The voice said that Daredevil left a gift for me here. I-I think he did this. He killed Matt."</p><p>‘What? No! I'm Daredevil! I don't know who called you, but it wasn't me!’</p><p>"Well, let's return the favor then," said a new, but familiar voice.</p><p>Bruce sighed, "What are you doing here, Jason?"</p><p>"Trying to stop things like this from happening. Look what you did, again," Jason said. "You-you always have to make people we care about die! He wasn't even supposed to be apart of this! Just—"</p><p>"I promised to call him anytime a mutual friend was in trouble," Dick said, cutting in.</p><p>"Not that that helped at all," Jason muttered. He walked towards Matt and inspects his bullet wound. He turns Matt over a bit, which hurt Matt an extreme amount. He swore loudly before rolling Matt back in on his back. "Why was anyone after him? Did you cause this Bruce?" Jason asked accusingly.</p><p>Bruce ignored him, sighed again, and stood up. "See what you can find, or who. I'm going to take him back to the cave."</p><p>No one moved.</p><p>"Go!" Bruce barked, causing everyone to hurry out.</p><p>With everyone gone, Bruce's shoulders sagged audibly. He sounded so tired, so done with the world. ‘He probably has seen people he knows die an unbelievable amount of times. It hurts knowing that I am currently adding to his pain.’ Matt kept trying and trying to move, but nothing gave. Matt was terrified. ‘If I could breathe rapidly, I'd be hyperventilating! Wait, am I even breathing? I can't tell.’</p><p>Matt felt Bruce picking him up and stealthily walking over to the batmobile. He carefully laid him down. As he drove, Matt could hear him apologizing. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to drag you into this," he said. It hurt Matt’s soul. </p><p>Eventually they stopped and Bruce carried Matt to what Matt assumed was the Batcave. The rest of the bat family was already waiting.</p><p>"What are you guys doing here?" Bruce asked.</p><p>"We searched everywhere. We were efficient and precise. The only thing we could find was video footage of some ninja guys and this." Damian held up the needle that injected Matt earlier.

‘Yes! Now they'll know that I'm alive and can help me!’

Damian continued, "We could figure out what the chemical inside does, but I think it was injected inside of Matt." Damian's voice was shaky.

‘He shouldn't have to deal with this. He's so young.’</p><p>"I noticed a puncture mark earlier. Look at his arm," Jason said.</p><p>Bruce picked up Matt’s arm and looked at it until he found the mark. "Run the needle," he commanded.</p><p>"Already started," said Tim.</p><p>"Good. Why don't you guys busy yourselves with something. I need to get the slug out. You guys don't need to see that," Bruce said.</p><p>‘What?! Oh no! Bruce is going to cut me open! Crap, crap, crap! Move! Move body, Move!’</p><p>"We've seen it all before," said Jason, accusatory.</p><p>"I know-it's just-just..." Bruce sighed as he trailed off. "Fine."</p><p>Matt could hear Bruce walk away and come back with tools in his hands. He ripped open Matt’s shirt, swore, and then stuck something inside of the wound. Matt wanted to-needed to scream, to yell at the top of his lungs, but nothing came out. Bruce kept going, and going, and going. Whatever tool he is using keeps on tearing Matt up from the inside. Bruce found the bullet and pulled it out, an action that hurt more than anything else Matt had experienced that day.</p><p>"Looks customized," noted Tim.</p><p>"Run it," Bruce ordered.</p><p>Tim took it and walked over to what Matt assumed was some sort of microscope. "There's something engraved in it," he said. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"It's a message. Directed to you B. It's hard to make out though, the bullet was messed up on impact."</p><p>"The Hell!" Bruce stormed over to Tim and took the microscope from him to look at for himself.</p><p>"Another person that personally hates your guts? What a surprise!" Jason said sarcastically.</p><p>"B? What is it?" Dick's voice was loud and extremely shaky.</p><p>"Christ!" Matt could hear Bruce drop what he was doing and rush over to him, putting his head to Matt’s chest, listening. "Get Leslie! Now!"</p><p>"What is it?" Dick asked again, not moving. His heartbeat was excited</p><p>"The message says that Matt is poisoned by a toxin that paralyzes the body in such a way that the victim seems deceased."</p><p>"He's not dead?!" Both Dick and Damian made a happy gasping sound. "Oh my! Wha—will—is-is he going to be alright?" Dick asked.</p><p>"We need to scan his brain. It says life is only detectable through brain activity. But..." Bruce took a deep, deep breath.</p><p>"But what?"</p><p>"It says that the poison is progressive and will continue to paralyze different parts of his body. We have a week to find a cure."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I REALLY didn’t like the wording of the last chapter. I changed the tense, but I still don’t like it. Hope this chapter has a better flow!</p><p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“The message was right! The scans are showing brain activity! He's alive!" cried Tim, his voice exuberant.</p><p>Matt would be jumping for joy if his body would allow it. Now the bat family knew he wasn't dead and would officially start their search for a cure to the strange toxin that had poisoned him! Matt was finally able to find some hope. Being unable to anything to distract himself, Matt had only been able to think of his fastly approaching demise. Hearing Tim say that he was alive and hearing the relief in the Red Robin's sighs reignited Matt's confidence.</p><p>"How? Why?" Damian asked, inspecting the puncture mark on his friend's arm. Damian sounded very pleased, but also scared, though it sounded like he was trying to hide it.</p><p>"I don't know enough to say for sure, but I think because of his slow heart rate, he didn't bleed out. That is the obvious part, but I can't explain how he's still alive even though I can't detect a single heartbeat. It's a medical mystery!" Tim exclaimed. His heartbeat revealed to Matt how much this mystery was upsetting the young vigilante.</p><p>"So basically it's like he's dead, but he's not rotting and his brain works," supplied Jason.</p><p>"I guess?" answered Tim, unsure. "I looked at his blood, but it looks completely normal! I don't know what's wrong with him or how to fix it!"</p><p>Matt could hear Bruce storm angrily into the room. "That's not good enough! We only have a week until all brain functions cease! We're losing time!" Bruce slammed some papers loudly onto the bedside table.</p><p>"You're one to talk. I don't see you doing much. Tim is the one carrying the load, not you," snapped Jason in the defense of his younger brother.</p><p>"Bruce is right, we don't face much time, especially for fighting. Do we know why he was targeted yet?" Tim asked.</p><p>Bruce sighed in frustration and despair. "We have a vague idea. I think it has to do with a legal case I was working on with Matt. The case, if won, would allow me to, as Bruce Wayne, take a large part in the financial distribution in Hell's Kitchen. The plan was for WE to donate a lot of money to charities that are helping to fix it up. A large chunk of the money would also go to help stopping people like Fisk from rising to power again. A lot of big business CEOs were really unhappy about the case. We both received a few threats, but I just dismissed them."</p><p>"So basically this is all your fault. What a shocker!" replied Jason sarcastically.</p><p>"Though I would not use Todd's phrasing, I do agree with him, Father. You bring bad luck and ill fortune to everyone you befriend. Their misfortune can always be traced back to you! It's always your doing!" Damian snarled.</p><p>"Bad luck and ill fortune are the same thing Damian," laughed Tim, trying to lighten the mood.</p><p>"Shut up. I was talking to Father, not you. Father, as Batman you should have taken every precaution to make sure that Matt was safe! Especially if he was getting threats," growled Damian.</p><p>This made Matt upset. He hated hearing the bat family argue and start blaming each other because of him.</p><p>"I know," sighed Bruce. "But there's nothing I can do about it now. Now we need to focus on finding a cure."</p><p>"How much damage has the poison done already?" asked Dick, who had stayed silent throughout the conversation so far.</p><p>"If we find a cure soon then their will be no lasting damage, but I don't know enough to say anything about what will happen to him as time goes on. This is an educated guess, but I think that it might do long-term damage if we take too long," answered Tim sullenly.</p><p>"What kind of damage?" asked Damian fearfully.</p><p>"How it would kill him would be it would attack the brain and the nervous system. If we barely save him then his brain and nervous system will damaged," supplied Tim.</p><p>"Well we won't let that happen!" Jason declared. "We just need to find Daredevil and the ninjas!"</p><p>"Speaking of Daredevil, why would he be against the case you and Matt were working?" Dick asked, turning to Bruce.</p><p>This caught Matt's attention. The bat family didn't know that he was Daredevil but knew that Daredevil was involved in the attack against him. Matt just hoped that they wouldn't waste to much time looking for his alter ego.</p><p>"Whoever sent the phone call knew both of my identities. Maybe he didn't like that I was getting involved in Hell's Kitchen," suggested Bruce.</p><p>"Maybe he's in cahoots with the big business CEOs. God knows crime fighting doesn't pay well," added Jason.</p><p>A beeping sound came from a computer, indicating that some goal had reached. "That's true. I just found where the ninjas congregated after they went after Matt. Jason, Dick, I want you two to come with me. Tim and Damian I want you guys to re-canvass the area around Matt's apartment," ordered Bruce.</p><p>"But—" Tim tried to protest, but was cut off.</p><p>"None of the lab results will be done for a long time. You're more useful out in the field right now. Alfred can watch Matt and your science equipment at the same time," soothed Jason.</p><p>"Quite true," said Alfred walking into the room. "Go along now, you all have work to do. Mr. Murdock will be just fine under my care."</p><p>"What's in your hands?" Damian inquired softly.</p><p>"Oh, this," Alfred gave a small chuckle, "Just a book. While Mr. Murdock is unable to move, his senses still work and is able to stay awake. I am unsure whether or not he is conscious right now, but if he is then I think he would enjoy my reading to him."</p><p>"You means he's awake!" Jason cried.</p><p>"He might be," was Alfred reply.</p><p>"That's got to be terrifying! He was attacked and shot and he can't move!And we've all been talking about him dying! We've got to be scaring him even more!" exclaimed Jason, horrified.</p><p>Judging by the heartbeats of the others in the room, Matt could tell that everyone else was equally horrified with the conclusion they had reached.</p><p>Silence droned along for a long time while the bat family was trapped in their mortification. The silence was only ended when Alfred reminded the group of the tasks they had just been about to set out to do.</p><p>Left alone, Alfred sat down on a nearby chair and opened his book. Though the book was unfamiliar to Matt, he still found it quite interesting. Alfred was an extremely good reader. Matt mused that he probably had a lot of practice from reading bedtime stories to the children of the bat family.</p><p>About forty-five minutes into Alfred's reading Matt got a terrible headache. He couldn't tell his visitor of his pains and they were growing steadily worse until he couldn't even register the words coming out of Alfred's mouth.</p><p>Suddenly he found that his body was able to move! He tensed at the pain and took in a deep shaky breath—which immediately caught Alfred's attention. Taking a deep breath was not a good idea because Matt felt a sharp pang in his chest. Coughing, Matt felt something wet escape his mouth. Judging by the copper taste in his mouth and Alfred's gasp, Matt guessed that it wasn't spit. </p><p>'Am I dying?!' Matt thought.</p><p>Distantly Matt could hear the cries and whines of the different medical equipment that was attached to his person. He could also make out Alfred calling out to Bruce through the comms.</p><p>Matt curled in on himself and felt Alfred rub his back comfortingly. Realizing his opportunity to pass on information, Matt gasped out a message. "Not Daredevil!"</p><p>Alfred was confused by this. "What do you mean?"</p><p>Matt took another raspy breath. It was getting harder to move again. "Heard B talking. Not Daredevil. Daredevil is good. Ugh, can't move! Getting harder to move again."</p><p>Alfred's heartbeat showed his growing alarm. The shrieking of the machinery increase. "I understand what you're saying. Do not worry, I will pass this information on to Master Bruce. You need to breathe. Do you know any important information about who did this to you?" Alfred inquired.</p><p>"No. Very quiet. Thought was alone," was all Matt was able to say before pain overtook him. He gave a shrill cry. He could start to feel himself become frozen again, but the pain did not end with his movement. Slowly Matt's heavy breathing came to a stop and he found that he was unable to move once more.</p><p>In the back of his mind Matt could hear rushing towards him. 'Bruce and the kids,' his mind supplied.</p><p>"The hell?! What happened?" asked Jason, his voice betraying his great concern.</p><p>"I do not know. I was reading to him when I noticed that he was breathing again. He was suddenly able to move and he started coughing up blood. He was in a great deal of pain. I don't think he can move anymore," said Alfred retelling the events that had just occurred.</p><p>"He moved! Is he getting better?" Damian asked, hope audible in his voice.</p><p>"No, this means he's getting worse! I'm pretty sure," answered an upset Tim.</p><p>"Was there a trigger?" Bruce asked, ever the detective.</p><p>"Not that I'm aware of, but I am not positive. He was able to talk though," said Alfred.</p><p>"What did he say? Tell us," demanded Damian impatiently.</p><p>"He said that he could hear us and to tell you that you were wrong Master Bruce. He said that Daredevil was good!"</p><p>"Really?!" Dick exclaimed.</p><p>"Yes. He also said that he didn’t know who attacked him and that they were very quiet."</p><p>Bruce went into Batman mode. "Alright everyone, we need to focus now! Damian right up the reports and make a list of all important findings. Alfred and Tim! Please focus on looking for the toxin and seeing why he was able to move. Jason, I want you to see what you can find from your friends in the criminal underworld. Dick, you're coming with me! We're going out again. We still need to find those ninjas. Daredevil may not be bad-or at least according to Matt-but he still might be useful. Please call if he starts moving again."</p><p>“Got it.”</p><p>Just as everyone started to leave to go to their assigned task, Bruce’s phone bargain to ring again.</p><p>“It’s the same burner phone!” growled Bruce.</p><p>“Answer it, I’m starting a trace. Keep him on for as long as possible!” said Tim.</p><p>Bruce answered the phone, turning the speaker on.</p><p>“Hello.”</p><p>“Hello, Batman. What do you think of our present? I hope you liked it,” said the mysterious voice.</p><p>“I’ll catch you,” growled Bruce.</p><p>“We’ll see. Do you know why I orchestrated this?”</p><p>“Because of the legal case.”</p><p>The caller laughed. “No. Quite off the mark. I just like having fun! Nothing too sophisticated. Has he started bleeding internally yet?”</p><p>Bruce didn’t give an answer.</p><p>“Yes? Goody! Now then I want to play a game with you. You won’t ever make an antidote in time, but if you play, I might just give it to you.”</p><p>“What do you want?”</p><p>“You just have to answer one question. I already know the answer, but want you to figure it out!”</p><p>“What’s the question?”</p><p>“‘Who is Daredevil?’ I want you to find out his identity. He is playing a large part in this game and he deserves some recognition.”</p><p>“Daredevil is a hero. He doesn’t work for you.”</p><p>“Yes, but good guys often unwillingly become pawns in bad guys’ plans. He wants to work against me, but he has no choice. He would help you in a heartbeat, but he can’t. Learn who he is and I’ll save your friend. Deal?”</p><p>Bruce didn’t answer.</p><p>“It’s the only way to save your friend,” said the caller in a sing-song tone.</p><p>“Deal.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please comment! Was this good? What do you think?</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How was that? Should I continue? What do you think? Please comment!</p><p>If you guys think I should continue, please subscribe because I’ll probably only start posting chapter more regularly after I get more headway on my other 6 unfinished works.</p><p>I’m fascinated and terrified with the idea of not being able to move and decided to write about it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>